darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chack Jadson
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :School of Thrawn 101 Welcome aboard! Nice job on that userbox. Enjoy your Darthing! Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 12:13, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Re:Re No problem. With Wookieepedia cranking out admins like they are, I thought you'd be a good candidate and probably pass through. Well, a lot of users would be admins if not for the age limit...once again, no problem. 'Jediknight19bby' (Jedi High Council Chambers) 01:19, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Darth Revan I've been working on Darth Revan, needs some expansion+longer intro. I've mainly got it covered, but, since you wrote it, I thought you might want to help out. 'Jediknight19bby' (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:41, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Revan is now a Featured Sith Just informing you that Darth Revan is now a featured Sith. We're still not entirely sure of the times and whatnot, but it should be on the main page in slightly over a month from now. We have a userbox like Wookieepedia's, so feel free to add one to user userpage. Thanks, 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 20:26, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks, 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 18:37, 19 October 2007 (UTC) *The meeting date has been changed, the Council of Blood meeting will be on November 3rd. We do not apologize for any inconvenience this may (and probably will) cause you. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:32, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Award 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline''' 21:15, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Hey Chack, I work for Bloomberg Digital and we're doing a video piece on the economy of the Star Wars galaxy. We're trying to get US economy experts and Star Wars experts involved. Is this something you'd be interested in? You can reach me at maxrosenhere@gmail.com 17:33, December 3, 2015 (UTC)